In an information technology (IT) system, the state of the system, such as performance, is monitored. A measurement of the state of the system is a metric. Abnormal measurements are regularly produced during monitoring of the system. Abnormal measurements or behavior is a metrics value that exceeds the normal behavior or baseline. Abnormal measurements produce an alarm in the system. A user is notified of alarms in the system in order for the user to investigate and correct problems causing the alarms. However, if the alarm is produced due to noise in the system, the alarm is a false alarm.